Czytaj i płacz
Czytaj i płacz (ang. Read 'Em and Weep) – siedemdziesiąty szósty odcinek serialu Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster, jedenasty odcinek szóstego, ostatniego sezonu. Fabuła Po najlepszej Adopcyjnej Sobocie w dziejach, z Domu Pani Foster znika wiele przyjaciół. Adoptowani przyjaciele piszą listy z nowych domów. Opis fabuły Bloo organizuje przesłuchanie|thumb|leftNa początku widzimy wielu zmyślonych przyjaciół ustawionych w kolejce przed pokojem Bloo, Chudego i Koko. Na drzwiach pokoju przyklejona jest kartka z napisem "Przesłuchania od 11:00 do 17:00". W pokoju jeden ze zmyślonych przyjaciół prezentuje swoje możliwości przed Bloo. Przyjaciel jednak nie rozumie samego scenariusza. Bloo mówi, co ten musi zrobić, by dostać rolę. Zapytany, do jakiej sztuki jest to przesłuchanie, Bloo odpowiada, że nie jest to sztuka, a rola na całe życie. Okazuje się, że niedawno Eduardo został adoptowany, więc Bloo robi casting na zastępcę. Słysząc to, przyjaciel odrzuca scenariusz i wybiega z pokoju. Chudy stara się wytłumaczyć Bloo, że mimo tęsknoty za Eduardo, zastąpienie go kimś innym nic nie pomoże. Bloo jednak uparcie twierdzi, że nie tęskni za przyjacielem, a szuka zastępcy jako nowego członka gangu. Chudy jednak nie rozumie określenia "gang". thumb|Franka przegląda listy od zmyślonych przyjaciół Blooregard wychodzi z pokoju i idzie po korytarzu, przy okazji oceniając kandydatów ubiegających się o rolę Eduardo. Wszystkich ocenia negatywnie, aż w końcu słyszy płacz Fluffy. Podchodzi do niej, pytając, czy potrafi płakać z hiszpańskim akcentem. Fluffy nie odpowiada, tylko płacze jeszcze głośniej. W końcu, Bloo podchodzi do Maksa i Franki. Przeglądają oni listy od adoptowanych wymyślonych przyjaciół. Jak się okazuje, ostatnia Adopcyjna Sobota odniosła wielki sukces i wielu przyjaciół znalazło nowy dom. Bloo jest podekscytowany, chcąc koniecznie znaleźć list od Eduardo, mimo iż stara się o zastępstwo. Maks czyta pocztówkę od Sama Burgera. Sam trafił na bardzo bogatego człowieka, który wykupił dla nich rejs statkiem dookoła świata. 200px|left|thumb|Dom, do którego trafił Jackie KaktusNastępnie Franka czyta list od Bloppy'ego Majtasa. Pisze on, że doznaje wiele miłości od nowej rodziny. Jak się okazuje, ta miłość przejawiana jest poprzez spotkania rodzinne, w których Bloppy traktowany jest jak małe dziecko. Dodatkowo mężczyźni wymuszają na nim jedzenie nadmiernej ilości mięsa. Później Franka z Maksem i Bloo podchodzą z powrotem do Fluffy, by dowiedzieć się, co Jackie napisał w liście. Fluffy jednak jest zbyt zdruzgotana i zapłakana. Mnie list i rzucając nim w Maksa, krzyczy i ucieka. Maks rozwija list i czyta go. Okazuje się, że Jackie trafił do świetnego domu, gdzie jest rozpieszczany, ma dostęp do dobrze zaopatrzonej lodówki i może robić, co chce, choć jeszcze nie poznał dziecka, z którym ma się przyjaźnić, gdyż dziecko to leży w szpitalu. Zaraz po tym, jak Maks kończy czytanie listu, do Domu Pani Foster przychodzi listonosz z telegramem od Bloppy'ego Majtasa. Franka odbiera telegram i zaczyna czytać. Sytuacja odwraca się, Bloppy pisze, że rodzina, do której trafił, mu nie pasuje. Postanowił zamieszkać w mieście uniwersyteckim i ma zamiar iść na studia. Bloppy służy tam tylko jako maskotka dla studentów oglądających mecz. W końcu Maks znajduje list od Eduardo. Bloo wygrywa mu go z rąk, chcąc samodzielnie przeczytać. Tłumaczy się, że po prostu chce przekonać się, iż Ed jest szczęśliwy, bo zadał sobie wiele trudu podczas znalezienia zastępcy. List ujawnia, że Eduardo owszem tęskni za przyjaciółmi, ale jego nowa rodzina mu się podoba. Mieszkają z mamą, tatą i małą Esmeraldą na skraju lasu w pięknej chatce.thumb|200px|Piknik Eduardo i Esmeraldy nad wodospadem Rano Eduardo wstaje i zbiera jeżyny na swoje specjalne naleśniki. Czytając o tym, Bloo miło wspomina sobie naleśniki Eduardo. Po śniadaniu, on i Esmeralda bawią się w lesie, tam też jedzą drugie śniadanie, natomiast wieczorem, Esmeralda opowiada Eduardo historie o stworzeniach zamieszkujących las. Ed, wiedząc jak Esmeralda uwielbia konie, postanawia pójść do lasu i znaleźć dla niej prawdziwego jednorożca. Następnego dnia rano, Bloo czeka przy oknie na listonosza. Gdy podchodzą do niego Chudy z Koko, ten stara się nieumiejętnie zatuszować ten fakt. W końcu listonosz zjawia się, doręczając dwa telegramy od Bloppy'ego Majtasa. Bloo nie obchodzą losy tego przyjaciela, więc bez skrupułów oddaje listy Chudemu. Chudy wyczytuje z nich, że Bloppy porzucił studia i zamierza szukać szczęścia na giełdach finansowych. Tam jednak Bloppy jest za mały i za cichy, aby coś osiągnąć. Do Domu wchodzą Maks z Franką i skarżą się na Blooregarda, że listonosz płacze przez niego, bowiem ten go obraził. Franciszka z Maksem wnoszą do Domu 34 listy od zmyślonych przyjaciół. Przyszła również paczka od Jackiego Kaktusa. Wpierw jednak, Chudy czyta drugi z telegramów przesłanych przez Bloppy'ego Majtasa. Zrezygnował on z "wyścigu szczurów" na giełdach i stał się klaunem na rodeo. Bloo jednak uparcie szuka tylko listów od Eduardo. Podchodzi do niego Cyklop, który, jak się okazuje, dostał rolę Eduardo. Jednak nawet sam Bloo stwierdza, że to nie to samo, co prawdziwy Ed. thumb|left|Tabby ma dość Jackiego W paczce od Jackiego, Franka znajduje kasetę wideo. Franka, Maks, Chudy, Koko i Cyklop idą obejrzeć nagranie. Na kasecie Jackie zamierza złożyć swój ostatni testament. Fluffy zostawia on klucz do swojego serca. Jednak nie chodzi o miłość, a o prawdziwe serce, w którym znajdują się pieniądze. Resztę swojego dobytku, Jackie każe rozdać mieszkańcom Domu Pani Foster z wyjątkiem Chudego. Po skończeniu nagrywania, Jackie pakuje kasetę i wyrzuca przez okno prosto do listonosza. Za nim staje kotka Tabby. Zaczyna ona atakować Jackiego i boleśnie go uderza. Jackie gania się z Tabby aż do kuchni, gdy obrzuca ją jajkami, bananem, a następnie nawet własną kanapką. Kotce jednak udaje się wyjść cało z opresji i zagania Jackiego do piwnicy, gdzie są sztuczne ognie. W Domu Pani Foster, przyjaciele szukają w aktach Pana Zająca danych o nowej rodzinie Jackiego. Przerywa im Telegraf, który ma wiadomość od Sama Burgera. Okazuje się, że statek Sama zaczął tonąć. Przerażeni przyjaciele chcą wezwać straż przybrzeżną, gdy nagle w drzwi wpada Bloo z kolejnym listem od Eduardo. thumb|Telegraf przekazuje ważną wiadomość Bloo przerywa połączenie Franki ze stacją przybrzeżną, nalegając na zapoznanie się z treścią nowego listu. Okazuje się, że Eduardo staje się przerażony. Rano, gdy zbierał jeżyny, zobaczył w krzakach jednorożca. Zaczął za nim biec do lasu, aż znalazł jego obozowisko. Pomylił on jednak obozowisko jednorożców z obozowiskiem kłusowników, zaczął uciekać, aby ostrzec jednorożce. W Domu Pani Foster wszyscy rozpoczęli poszukiwania przyjaciół. Pan Zając nalega jednak, by zaprzestać "misji ratunkowych" i pozwolić się wykazać odpowiednim władzom. Pani Foster jednak nie zgadza się z nim, stwierdzając, że przez ostatnie 3 dni czekali bez sensu na to, aż ci biurokraci wezmą się do roboty, a nic nowego nie wiedzą. Przyjaciele podzielili się na dwie grupy ekip poszukiwawczych – Ekipę Eda i Ekipę Jackiego. Nagle do Domu wpada Franka z garścią nowych listów i nagraniem od Jackiego oraz kawałkiem kory od Eduardo. Franka wręcza listy Panu Zającowi i zaczyna on je czytać. Bloppy Majtas teraz zajął się gotowaniem w przydrożnym barze. Jednak okazuje się, że i ta praca nie spełnia jego oczekiwań. Zostaje zabrany z baru przez jednego z tirowców, który non stop gada do zmyślonego przyjaciela. W Domu, Pani Foster otwiera list w butelce od Sama Burgera i zaczyna czytać. Jest napisane, że Sam ze swoim nowym opiekunem wylądowali na bezludnej wyspie. Niestety kończą im się zapasy jedzenia i Ronald dziwnie na niego patrzy, chcąc go zjeść. Zdenerwowana Fluffy modli się o zdrowie Jackiego, w końcu Yogi Boo Boo wkłada kasetę z nagraniem do nagrywarki. thumb|left|Powrót przyjaciół do domu pani Foster Okazuje się, że Jackie jest cały i zdrowy, a Tabby została przez niego wysłana na księżyc. W zamian zostawił zmienniczkę – pluszowego kota, jednak jego pani szybko się orientuje, o co chodzi i zaczyna gonić Jackiego po pokoju. Tak samo jak Fluffy, Bloo modli się o życie Eduardo. Cyklop bierze się za czytanie listu. List ujawnia, iż kłusownicy spotkali Eduardo i zaczęli czymś celować w niego. Wszyscy są przerażeni, a najbardziej Bloo, który w pada w histerię i zdejmuje futro Eda z Cyklopa. Nagle do Domu Pani Foster wjeżdża przez drzwi ciężarówka, którą kieruje Bloppy Majtas. Okazuje się, że przywiózł on wszystkich przyjaciół z powrotem do Domu, uciekając przed okropieństwami świata. Sam Burger okazuje się żywy, tak samo Eduardo, który został trafiony, lecz nie strzelbą, ale teleobiektywem, przez reporterów szukających Wielkiej Stopy. Nie mógł on zostać w domu Esmeraldy, ponieważ jej mama nie cierpi paparazzich. Wszyscy cieszą się z powrotu Eduardo. Na koniec do Domu przylatuje przywiązana do rakiety Tabby i zaczyna szukać Jackiego Kaktusa. Bohaterowie odcinka Główni bohaterowie * Bloo * Eduardo * Jackie Kaktus * Bloppy Majtas * Sam Burger * Franka * Maks Bohaterowie drugoplanowi * Fluffy * Tabby * Cyklop * Chudy * Koko * Pani Foster * Telegraf * Właścicielka Tabby * Zmyślone jednorożce Bohaterowie epizodyczni * Kaktusowy Miś * Krakers * Hukający Andy * ...i inni zmyśleni przyjaciele Cytaty * Kaktusowy Miś: Nie bardzo rozumiem ten scenariusz. Jest w nim dziesięć stron płaczu, a potem kilka bezsensownych słów po hiszpańsku. I kim są Darbie i poszukiwaczka Loren? Bloo: Sierść można przefarbować na fiolet, ale wyrzuć szalik i rękawiczki... i musisz przytyć ze sto kilo. Kaktusowy Miś: Co?! Chwila moment, co to w ogóle za produkcja...? ---- * Bloo: Jestem gwiazdą, bohaterem i komikiem. Maks to poczciwina i wielki psuja, ty jesteś wysoki, Koko to dziewczyna, a Ed był smutnym, ale uroczym grubasem. Bez grubasa równowaga w gangu jest zupełnie zachwiana! Chudy: Jesteśmy gangiem?... ---- * Jackie Kaktus: Mojej ukochanej Fluffy... zostawiam to, co najcenniejsze. Klucz do mojego serca. Wszyscy: Och... (rozczulając się) Jackie Kaktus: Serce jest na komodzie, a klucz pod flakonem Hai Karate. W sercu jest dziesięć dolców i moneta warta parę patyków. Resztę mojego dobytku rozdajcie mieszkańcom domu pani Foster. Wszystkim, z wyjątkiem Chudego. On dostanie figę z makiem. Yy, muszę się streszczać, zaraz przyjdzie Tabby... Trzymajcie się, bracia i siostry, będę o was myślał na tamtym świecie. Chudy, o tobie nie... ---- * Znalazłem obozowisko jednorożca. Kiedy zobaczyłem te wszystkie walkie-talkie, teleskopy i terenowe samochody, doszedłem do wniosku, że jednorożce są bardziej zaawansowane technologicznie niż myślałem! ** Opis: Treść listu od Eduardo. Galeria 300px|link= /Galeria|Kliknij tutaj, by zobaczyć galerię do artykułu }}}. Kliknij }}}}}}/Galeria|tutaj, aby zobaczyć galerię dla tego artykułu. Ciekawostki * Ten odcinek, jak również odcinki Bloo Superkolo i Wielki Twórca Wszystkich Rzeczy, czadowa uroczystość, na którą nie został zaproszony, Straszny dzień wyzwań, Frajerzy i zasady i Bloo żegna się z Maksem zostały wyemitowane w amerykańskim Cartoon Network w ciągu jednego dnia – 3 maja 2009 w czasie maratonu zwanego "Foster's Finale Five". * Kiedy Eduardo mówi, że reporterzy zrobili mu zdjęcie, fotografia jest parodią słynnego obrazu Wielkiej Stopy (Famous BigFoot). ** W czasopiśmie widoczna jest także wzmianka o nowym filmie z Rodem Tango. * W mieszkaniu, do którego trafił Jackie Kaktus, na kalendarzu widoczny jest rok 2008, mimo że odcinek miał premierę zarówno w USA, jak i w Polsce, w 2009 roku. * Sceny gonitwy Jackiego przez Tabby są parodią serialu animowanego Tom i Jerry. * Tytuł jest nawiązaniem do amerykańskiego filmu familijnego z 2006 roku pt. Czytaj i płacz (ang. Read It and Weep). * Dom, do którego trafił Jackie Kaktus, wygląda niemal tak samo jak dom w okolicy domu pani Foster, widoczny np. w odcinku Kto tu wpuścił psy?. Kategoria:Seria VI